1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to loading ramps and more specifically to a ramp system for cargo airplanes, which allows a cargo airplane to be loaded in an efficient manner.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,930,788 to Beilstein discloses a reduced height combination ramp and load leveler. Ramps for loading trucks and trailers are well known in the art. The Air Transportability Test Loading Activity (ATTLA) regulations require that contact with an airplane tarmac or a military cargo airplane cannot exceed 50 psi. The ATTLA regulations also require that a ramp system must support at least 10,000 lbs and that metal to metal contact cannot occur between a ramp component and the military cargo airplane. It appears that the only prior art for loading non-military vehicles on to a C-5 military cargo utilizes a plurality of stacked wood boards as illustrated in a photograph submitted with the attached information disclosure statement. However, other than the above ramp system, it appears that the prior art does not disclose a ramp system for loading military cargo airplanes, such as the C-130, C-17 and C-5.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a ramp system for a cargo plane, which includes a relatively light weight ramp system and allows a cargo plane to be loaded in an efficient manner.